


SIAM

by Cerdic519



Series: Acronym Acknowledgements [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alaska, California, Colorado, Dinner, Exhaustion, F/M, Fluff, Hawaii, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Panties, Samoa, Time Shenanigans, Traumatized Sam Winchester, fiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Dean learns all about time zones.





	SIAM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tweeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweeks/gifts).



It was really Sam's own fault, Dean said later. He should have known better than to scroll through his sleeping brother's mobile, as he never knew what sort of horrors he might find. And what happened afterwards was just an accident. Sorta.

It was the traditional Winchester family Sunday dinner, and Sam had noted that his brother had seemed a lot quieter than usual. He had also seemed tired, and had gone for a nap on the couch (after pie, of course!). So the taller and better Winchester had scrolled through Dean's mobile messages. Because.

At least he had the good fortune to confront Cas over it when his mother was still in the kitchen. 

“Why are there all these messages all through yesterday saying 'SIAM'?” Sam asked.

Cas blushed.

“I was telling Dean about the hard time I was having teaching my class about time zones”, he explained.

Sam just stared in confusion.

“So”, Cas went on, “I arranged for him to get hourly texts all through yesterday, starting at midnight.”

“But why SIAM?” Sam asked. Cas blushed even more.

“It's an acronym”, he said. “It stands for Sexual Intercourse At Midnight.”

Of course Sam knew that Cas and his brother.... you know. Even though he desperately did not want to think about it and...... oh Lord!

Cas nodded.

“I woke him at one and told him that it was now midnight in Colorado”, he said. “Dean was happy enough. And an hour after that it was midnight in California. Then mainland Alaska, Hawaii, Samoa, Fiji....”

Sam could see where this was leading. No wonder poor Dean was dead to the world just now. He would probably be out for hours....

“There's one slice of pie left”, Mary called from the kitchen. “Cas, would you....”

“Did someone mention pie?” Dean asked, suddenly awakening.

He glared at his husband and his brother who were laughing at him for some reason, then limped off to the kitchen. He may have 'inadvertently' lowered his waistband to flash the pink panties he was wearing, and judging from a certain moose's horrified gasp it was mission accomplished.

He just wished that his mother's kitchen chairs weren't so damn hard!


End file.
